vkmmfandomcom-20200214-history
Miyako Rhoda
Miyako Rhoda imagecaption Love Interest''Hanabusa Aidou'' Race''Human'' Age''16'' Birthday''January 20 (Capricorn)'' Height''148 cm'' Weight''55 kg'' Gender''Female'' Eyes''Gold'' Hair''Red'' Blood Type''Unknown'' Occupation''Day Class Student'' Clubs''Lonely Hearts Club'' Status''Alive'' Relatives''Vayne Souen Father† Mother†'' Children''Unknown'' Weapons''Unknown'' Powers''Unknown'' Appearance Boobs. Miyako has long red hair and big golden eyes and a slightly tan skin. She is short, but of a healthy weight. Her preferred clothing style is generally shorts and easy tops. Her clothes don't always match well (unless they have been laid out by someone else). Personality Miyako is a person who doesn't stand out a lot. She is shy, and has social anxiety. She freaks out a little easily when unexpected things happen and is horrible with horror. She cares a lot about her friends and isn't much of a fighter when it comes to difficult situations. One of her hobbies is eating, and cooking. She can cook and bake master class meals and sweets, and enjoys doing so for her friends. She's a bit of a restless sleeper; if she has a nightmare she will kick and punch the space next to her (or the person next to her, if someone is unlucky enough to be with her at this time), and if she's having a good or normal dream, she has the tendacy to chew on things (or people, if they're still next to her at this point). She's a heavy sleeper who doesn't like to wake up much, but one of the few things she can always be woken up for is food. History Miyako met Eiri about 10 years ago because she got trapped in a caved in building in a storm and Eiri saved her. They were insta good friends over that. Miyako's always been a bit reserved and Eiri was loud and outgoing and made her experience various different things. At first they went to different middle schools, but after a few years Eiri found out that Miyako was getting bullied quite a bit at her school and, quite frankly, beat the fuck out of the guys who bullied Miyako (she was covered in so many bruises, cuts and scrapes that Miyako cried, all worried, but she was too pleased to really care about getting hurt). The fact that Miyako was bullied so much when she was younger is how she ended up with social anxiety. She feels more comfortable around vampires because her beloved brother is a vampire, and humans bullied her. After that Miyako was transferred to Eiri's school (which wasn't cross academy middle school as where most cross academy students attend btw, but a different one, more on that later). Miyako used to be healthy in that time, but then after a few years, when they were 13, on her way to celebrate her birthday with her parents at a restaurant where they'd meet Vayne and Eiri who had gone ahead seperately, the car crashed. Miyako spent hours in the wreckage, covered in her dead parents' blood, with a metal piece of the wreckage piercing through her stomach. The only reason she didn't bleed out is because she was unable to move, and the metal worked as a blockage to not let blood out. She was conscious for most of this, with her dead parents, their bodies crushed and mangled, blood everywhere, and too much pain to properly pass out. Vayne and Eiri looked for them when they didn't show up and couldn't make contact and Miyako was saved. Miyako ended up in the hospital for about a year to heal, having developed a blood phobia. However, her body was unable to heal properly. Some of her organs have been misplaced, and her dream of finding a nice guy and having a nice family went out of the window with her womb having been pierced by metal, and by the fact that she wouldn't survive a pregnancy anyway. It cost so much just to pay for the hospital bills, that there was no money to have the scars from the accident removed, a constant reminder on her body. Eiri sold her virginity so that she could raise the money to get Miyako's scars removed. It was (and neither Eiri nor Saeki knows this and it's all sorts of guhhhh) to Saeki's father, who paid her double if he was allowed to film it for his private collection. There were a LOT of scars, so okay, done deal. The money paid for the surgery to remove scars, and as a bonus he had the scar of Eiri's stomach removed, too. Eiri still would rather not think about how she lost her virginity, but since it was for Miyako, she'd do it all over again if she'd have to. Anyway, Miyako was discharged from the hospital, practically scar free (unless you look really well), but regretfully her body is now in such a state that she is dependant on medicine and has about 10 years left to live... if everyting goes well. She'll cough up blood if she's stressed, and the stress definitely takes some time off of the time she still has left, so it's crucial she never learns of exactly what happened between Vayne and Eiri because it can literally kill her. And yet, even though she literally has no future, she still tries her best at things, trying to be nice to people and tries not to feel sorry for herself. Plot Boobs is plot. Powers and Abilities Power of boobs. Relationships Eiri Kuriou Eiri and Miyako have been friends since they've been six years old. Miyako would often get bullied for her long red hair in the past, combined with the fact that she was a cry baby. Their first meeting had been Eiri telling the guys off, then proceeding to beat them up for 'bullying a lady'. Afterwards, with her face scratched up and bruises on her arms and shins, she'd grinned at Miyako and asked her if she was alright - Miyako clung to her ever since. Eiri takes care of Miyako, kind of like an older sister, and Miyako is there to hold Eiri back when it seems like Eiri might go too far with something. Eiri doesn't know her limits very well, while Miyako has too many limits- they need each other for a good balance. When they turned 11, Eiri started to label Miyako's clothes with matching sets, tired of Miyako looking like she'd simply rolled into her wardrobe half asleep and tossing everything on that she could grab. Miyako never doubted Eiri's choices and simply wears the clothes the way Eiri matched them. She hasn't needed to regret it yet. When Eiri and Vayne broke up, Miyako had been at a loss - what would happen to her? Would she have to choose sides? Eiri and Vayne ensured her, both at different times, away from each other, that they wouldn't do that to her and that Miyako can just continue hanging out with the other as she has thus far (though neither had looked particulary happy at the idea, they refused to let their anger for each other hurt Miyako). Vayne Souen Vayne and Miyako share the same mother whom they both greatly resemble, only Miyako is a human and Vayne is a vampire. They didn't grow up, as Miyako lived with their mother and her human father while Vayne was under the care of his father's family, but they saw each other on a regular basis while growing up, so they were on pretty good terms. When Vayne started dating Eiri, he and Miyako got to see a lot more of each other, due to Eiri and Miyako being best friends. It was in that time that the siblings really started bonding. Vayne has always been careful to hide his vampire nature from Miyako, due to the fact that his little sister scares easily. When Eiri and Vayne broke up, Miyako had been at a loss - what would happen to her? Would she have to choose sides? Eiri and Vayne ensured her, both at different times, away from each other, that they wouldn't do that to her and that Miyako can just continue hanging out with the other as she has thus far (though neither had looked particulary happy at the idea, they refused to let their anger for each other hurt Miyako). Hanabusa Aidou Rika Smith Kaname Kuran Quotes "U-Uhm..." ._. "A-Ah..." ._. "Mm..." ._. Trivia Boobs >3